Rama (The Raid)
Rama is the main protagonist of Indonesian action movie The Raid: Redemption and it's crime opera sequel The Raid 2: Berandal. He was one of the eighteen members of Sergeant Jaka's SWAT team that was orchestrated to detain nefarious landlord Tama Riyadi and later became an undercover cop of Bunawar's clandestine unit tasked with extracting the Bangun and Goto crime families in order to prevent corrupt police commissioner Reza from hunting down his family and escalating the corruption of the Jakarta underworld';' which leads to him forming an interaction with Bangun's son Uco while seeking to eliminate Bejo, an ambitiously self-made gang lord, for murdering his brother Andi and for his intervening role in his mission. He is portrayed by Iko Uwais. The Raid: Redemption Rama was seen praying on his room and the other scene showed him exercising. After he done praying he went to his wife and felt his wife's tummy. He then said his goodbye to his father before went to work. The other scene showed him getting ready in the SWAT car while his commander Sergeant Jaka gave command about their mission, he then asked why they were selected and why was that day, his fellow officer Bowo showed his dislike to Rama until Jaka cut off their argument. The driver said they only have 30 seconds before they arrived and Jaka told them to re-check their equipment. When they arrived Lieutenant Wahyu already waited for them, Rama quickly covered the building along with fellow police. When the raid begun he was put in the back of the line because he was just a rookie. The team split into 2 and then they began to enter the building. When the first gate secured they went to the main door to the apartment and found a man trying to open the door. Bowo then step ahead and encounter that man. Rama pushed Bowo aside and let him handle that man, the man only trying to gave medicine to his wife upstairs. Jaka told Rama to keep an eye on him. Jaka then lead the team raid the building and then they began to secure room by room and floor by floor, some of the resident trying to rebel but they didn't succeed. When they arrived at the 6th floor, the team is spotted by a young lookout, who raises the alarm before he is shot and killed by Wahyu. Tama calls in reinforcements, who ambush the police officers patrolling the outside and the first five floors, killing and maiming a majority of them. Cutting the lights, Tama announces over the PA system that the police are trapped on the sixth floor stairwell, and he will grant free permanent residence to those who kill the intruders. In the darkness, the team is soon ambushed by shooters from above and behind, killing of a great number of them. Jaka learns from Wahyu that the mission is not officially sanctioned by the police command; nobody knows their location, and no backup or reinforcements will arrive. The remaining officers are forced to take cover in an empty apartment, where Officer Bowo is shot and injured by a mob of pursuing tenants. To save him, Rama constructs an improvised explosive device that kills the tenants, giving them a small window of time. With more antagonists approaching, the team splits into two groups covertly: Jaka, Wahyu, and Dagu retreat to the fifth floor, while Rama and Bowo ascend to the seventh. Fighting their way to the apartment of the innocent tenant they released earlier, Rama and Bowo plead with him to help them; although his sick wife urges him to not get involved, he reluctantly agrees and hides the officers in a secret passage. A machete gang arrives and ransacks the man's apartment, but when they fail to find Rama and Bowo, they leave. After tending to Bowo's wounds, Rama leaves him with the couple to search for Jaka's team; however, he crosses paths again with machete gang. He manages to dispatch one member and flee, but is forced to fight the rest of them with his bare hands. Rama defeats and kills most of the gang, including their leader, who he uses to soften his fall when he jumps out of a window to an apartment below to flee another mob of pursuing tenants. He then continues his search, only to be captured by Andi, Tama's right-hand man while jaka is murdered by Mad Dog, tama right hand man. It is then revealed that Rama and Andi are estranged brothers, and that Rama signed up for the mission to search for Andi and convince him to return home, at the urging of their father. Later, Rama regroups with Wahyu and Dagu, who go on to fight through a narcotics lab, and they head for Tama on the 15th floor. Rama, finding Andi being beaten by Mad Dog, separates from Wahyu and Dagu to save him. Mad Dog allows him to free Andi and fights both brothers simultaneously. Initially Mad Dog has the upper hand, but after an intense and grueling fight, he is eventually overpowered and killed by the duo. Meanwhile, Wahyu and Dagu confront Tama, only for Wahyu to betray and kill Dagu. Wahyu takes Tama hostage with the intention of using him to escape, but Tama taunts Wahyu by revealing that Tama has been waiting for the team before the events of the movie began and Wahyu was set up by his corrupt higher-ups; even if Wahyu escapes, he will be killed later. Wahyu kills Tama and attempts suicide, only to find that he has no bullets left. Andi uses his influence over the tenants to allow Rama to leave with Bowo and a detained Wahyu. The tenant who protected Bowo watches from a window and grins with delight. Andi also hands over numerous blackmail recordings Tama made of corrupt officers taking bribes, hoping that Rama can use them to his benefit. Rama asks Andi to come home, but Andi refuses, due to his acclimation to his criminal lifestyle. Before Rama leaves, Andi asserts he can protect Rama in his role as a criminal boss, but that Rama could not do the same for him. Andi turns around and walks back to the apartment block with a grin that breaks into a wide-smile, whilst Rama, with Wahyu and an injured Bowo, exits to an uncertain future. The Raid 2: Bernadal It was revealed that a few hours after the end of the raid: redemption, andi has been executed by Bejo, a self made jakarta gang lord. Meanwhile, Rama meets with Bunawar, a police officer that was assured honest by Andi. After sending Rama's fellow survivor Bowo to receive medical attention and executing Wahyu, Bunawar invites Rama to join a clandestine anti-corruption task force which seeks to expose police commissioner Reza's backroom dealings with the Bangun and Goto gangs. While Rama initially declines, he agreed to join them after learning of his brother's murder by Bejo and the imminent threat to his family. Rama assaults the son of a politician who opposed Bangun's criminal family, earning imprisonment alongside Bangun's son Uco. Rama, under the alias "Yuda", saves the mobster's life during a prison riot. Bangun subsequently hires "Yuda" when the latter's prison sentence ends two years later. As "Yuda", Rama proves his value to the organization and earns the family's trust while rifts grow between him and the unreliable Bunawar, who withholds information from him. Meanwhile, Uco grows increasingly discontented with his father's lack of faith in his abilities and placidity towards the Japanese, desiring to take on a larger role in the mob's operations Bejo invites Uco to dinner, sharing rumours of a Japanese plot to turn Reza against the Bangun family and allowing Uco to personally kill his prison assailants. Uco subsequently hatches a plot with Bejo to start a gang war that would destroy the Japanese, letting Uco prove himself to his father while Bejo profits from the chaos. The pair use Bejo's personal assassins to frame the Japanese for killing Bangun's loyal henchman Prakoso and falsify a harsh retaliation by Bangun. When the families meet to reconcile, Bangun takes an apologetic stance that causes Uco to lash out against his father. Meanwhile, Reza's corrupt cops attack "Yuda" in reprisal, leaving him incapacitated as Bangun harshly beats Uco for his disobedience. Bangun's adviser Eka calls for "Yuda" to rescue Uco from Bangun's office. While "Yuda" is in transit, Bejo, the Assassin, and Bejo's henchmen appear in the office. Uco kills his father and shoots Eka in the leg. Before Uco can finish the enforcer off, "Yuda" arrives, stalling Bejo's men to cover Eka's escape. After the Assassin subdues "Yuda", Bejo commands his men to kill him offsite. After rescuing Rama in a highway chase scene, an injured Eka drives him to an abandoned slum, revealing that he knows of Rama's true identity and was also an undercover officer. Before leaving the vehicle to Rama, Eka directs him to "put them all down". Rama calls Bunawar, learning of the gang war's ignition. Frustrated by Bunawar's claims that Eka betrayed the police, Rama learns that Reza, his true target, is currently meeting with Bejo and Uco at the restaurant. After extracting a promise to keep his family safe, Rama breaches Bejo's restaurant warehouse and fights his way through dozens of Bejo's men. While Uco and Bejo meet with Reza to discuss their terms, Uco discovers a bug Rama had previously planted in his wallet; he later notices that Bejo bears similar tattoos to the men who attacked him in prison. Upon realizing that Bejo originally tried to kill him to spark the war, Uco suspects Bejo and Reza of colluding against him. Meanwhile, Rama fights and defeats Bejo's personal retinue of killers - Hammer Girl, Baseball Bat Man, and the Assassin - before disrupting the meeting. Bejo throws a shotgun towards Reza and fires his own gun at Rama, but Uco instead kills Reza and mortally wounds Bejo. Uco drops the planted bug on Bejo before executing him with a point-blank shotgun blast, and turns his attention to shoot at Rama, who has taken cover. Rama, however, overpowers Uco and stabs him with the Assassin's knife. Uco dies in Rama's hands and the heavily wounded and fatigued Rama leaves. Slowly returning to the exit of the warehouse, he encounters Goto's gang, led by Keiichi, Goto's son. A silent dialogue takes place between Keiichi and Rama, which is also overheard by Bunawar and he learns of the night's events. Keiichi gives Rama an approving smirk and is implied to make an offer to Rama to join the Japanese side, and the exchange between the two ends with Rama simply stating, "No...I'm done". Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Families Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Related to Villain